harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test
"to help place them in a position at the Ministry of Magic" Hey guys. The article have this statement in the beginning, but is it really accurate or place at the right area? It implies or having it written where it is, that the test will get a position in the Ministry of Magic. No but, if, or matter what, even if the person does not want to work for the Ministry. We know a few people who did really well on the exams, but did not want to work for the Ministry, like Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I think it should just be added to the Behind the Scenes part, saying that "the people who worked for the Ministry usually have done well on their NEWT Exam." I would make the change, but I'll let you guys debate about this before I do. Seasrmar 03:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree it does have some implications which are inaccurate. Perhaps it should be something like "doing well on NEWTs is imperative to earning a position at the Ministry of Magic". -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright guys, it has been about over a week now, and it seems like there is no objections to the plan, I will go ahead make the change. I like the way you phrase it, DarkJedi613, so I'm going to use it, hope you don't mind. Seasrmar 00:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #24202 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-07-14 07:23:44 UTC Hermione didnt pass her NEWTS, she didnt come back for her 7th year like Harry and Ron. :JK Rowling said in an interview Hermione returned for her seventh year after the events of the final book. --Parodist 01:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::JKR mentioned Hermione going back to get her NEWTS in this interview. - Nick O'Demus 04:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Arthur Weasley - N.E.W.T.s? In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when the second years are looking at which courses to take the next year someone reads from a pamphlet something like "Enjoy working with Muggles? Interested in Muggle-Wizard relations? Then try a career in working with muggles" - It's not worded like that at all, I'm working from memory here. It is stated that you only need an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies. Since Arthur Weasley has a job like this in the Ministry why do we assume he has achieved N.E.W.T's? Yes he has a promotion later on, but this is after working in The Ministry for years. Thoughts? :It would still be speculation not matter what positions he held. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Title? I think the title should be changed to 'N.E.W.Ts', as that's what most people know them as. 15:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC)unsignedcomment :Having an abbreviation as an article's title would be unencyclopedic. However, if one writes N.E.W.T. on the "Search this Wiki" box, they end up here. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ron in Snape's D.A.D.A class "However, some, such as Severus Snape, would only let students with an "Outstanding" in their O.W.L. pass through to his Potions N.E.W.T. class, although he did accept students with "Exceeds Expectations" into his N.E.W.T.-level D.A.D.A. class during the 1996–1997 school year.1" "↑ Ron is still in Snape's class with Harry, even though it's noted earlier in the book that he did not get any "Outstanding" O.W.L.s." The note/reference part does not make sense. Snape accepted students with E grades into his N.E.W.T.-level D.A.D.A. class, and Ron did get an E in the O.W.L. exam. So it was correct for him to have been in the N.E.W.T. class. And I wasn't able to edit the Notes and References section.